<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trick or treat (and two more little feet) by doc_pickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310330">trick or treat (and two more little feet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles'>doc_pickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hesitate Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, jolex babies, jolex halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s girls force him to dress up for Halloween, but Jo has something else up her sleeve for her husband. </p><p>*set in the hesitate universe*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hesitate Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trick or treat (and two more little feet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i’m a day late to my own fic challenge WHOOPS but I just did not have the energy to finish this yesterday. anyways some sweet jolex family fluff for you guys set in the hesitate universe! harper and mila are 6 and 4 in this story!! enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me again why you let the girls talk us into dressing up with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo peeks her head out of the bathroom and eyes Alex suspiciously. He’s standing in their bedroom in his boxers and an undershirt, frowning at the costume set out on the bed in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean convinced </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I dress up with them every single year,” Jo ducks back into the bathroom, voice sounding through the door as she continues her conversation with Alex. “Besides I think it’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex groans, flopping onto the bed and running his hands over his face. He loves his daughters, but the two little girls could get him to do almost anything with their practiced puppy dog eyes. And it didn’t help matters that they looked exactly like their mother when they did it. So when the two had practically begged him to dress up with them, Alex had agreed. Of course, he didn’t think this would entail dressing up as the blonde mountain man from Frozen, though he really should have. Harper and Mila watched the movie on repeat, singing the songs at an annoying rate and acting out scenes from memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I think you dressing up shows how much you care, the girls will remember this for a long time,” Alex grins at the sincerity in Jo’s tone, knowing that she was right about one thing. He remembered his own childhood and the countless holidays, special events, and school projects that his own parents had been absent for. He’d promised both Harper and Mila that he’d be there for them no matter what. “You’re a great girl dad you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm whatever the hell that means,” Alex scoffs as he stands and begins to put on the ridiculous costume Harper had insisted on. His six year old is just as stubborn as him, something he admired until she turned the attitude towards him. “I just love them and do whatever they say. I’m glad they’re both in school though, Mila was starting to drive me nuts with the Frozen soundtrack. I feel bad for her preschool teacher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo’s laughter echoes out of the bathroom, the sound making Alex’s heart skip a beat. He still couldn’t understand how a decade and a half later his wife’s voice made him feel the same way it did when he heard it tucked away in a storage closet eating powdered donuts. But everyday he wakes up and looks at her as she snores away next to him, thanking every higher being there is for the way things had played out and that it led him to sleeping beside her with their two daughters down the hall from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems to be enjoying it,” Jo pauses, sticking her head out again as she grins at Alex. “You remember when she had her first day of school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle leaves Alex as he looks to his wife, her eyes shining with a mischievous glint to them, “Of course I do, pretty sure we didn’t leave our bed until it was time to go pick the girls up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems that’s not the only memorable thing that happened that day. Catch!,” Jo tosses something in Alex’s direction, his fingers closing around the smooth plastic with a confused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you- Holy shit,” Alex looks from the object in his hand back to Jo, who’s biting her lip as she stares at him. “You’re pregnant?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo nods, walking from the doorway to stand in front of Alex, “I’ve barely eaten anything all week, everything makes me nauseous. I know I said I didn’t want anymore and there’s an age gap and we didn’t even plan this bu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex cuts off Jo’s rambling as he presses his lips against hers, arms circling around her waist as he pulls her closer. When they pull apart, both are wearing wide grins, “We’re having another baby!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want another baby,” Jo and Alex turn to the doorway of their bedroom to find Harper and Mila standing there, costumes on as they stare up at their parents. Mila looks confused by the situation but Harper looks downright angry. “Can you take it back? We don’t need another crying screaming baby here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both parents had to hold back their laughter as they looked at their daughters, now both wearing scowls as they glared up at their parents. Alex sighs and moves to pull both girls into his arms, glancing between them with a look of sincerity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know not too long ago you two were screaming babies,” Alex’s words make Harper scrunch her face up, disgust playing out on her features. “Don't give me that look, you kept your poor mama up for three months straight Harps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I don’t have to stay up with the stinky baby all night, I guess it’s okay,” Harper shrugs, settling into Alex’s side again as tugs at the hat sitting on his head. “You make a good Kristoff daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you so,” a grin lights up Jo’s face as Alex looks up at her, a distinct glow radiating from her. “You’re a good girl dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well let’s hope it’s a boy, for my sanity’s sake.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>